Álfheim
Álfheim (アルフヘイム) was one of the nine worlds of YGGDRASIL. Background The World Tree YGGDRASIL had countless leaves, but then a gigantic monster appeared which devoured these leaves, causing them to fall one after the other, until only nine were left. These nine leaves were the previous incarnations of the Nine Worlds, particularly Álfheim. However, the leaf-eating monster continued its advance to the point where it seeks to devour the leaf representing Álfheim. This was the backstory upon which the players adventured into the world of Álfheim in order to protect it.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match Álfheim was one of the realms where many players of the humanoid and demi-human races mainly resided in. By entering Álfheim, players of the heteromorphic races are known to have disadvantages placed on them when faced by non-heteromorphic players. The world was described to be ridiculously huge, and there were many places within it which were difficult to explore. For instance, there were many areas which required the use of special equipment along with a proper strategy and the determination in order to delve into its hard-to-find dungeons that drop valuable Data Crystals.Overlord Blu-ray 04 Special: Prologue (1st Half) One of the forty-one Homunculus Maids from the Great Tomb of Nazarick cook a cream of sweet potato and chestnut soup that was Álfheim-style. This suggests there is a certain standard of food which exists in the world of Álfheim and how to properly make it in a way that suits its origin.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's Upheaval and Hectic Days Layout Within Álfheim, things became more dangerous the further one went from the center of its world. In addition to the wandering monsters, the very terrain itself became a hazard for players to explore.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) Features A developer-sanctioned tournament was held in this world where one could become a World Champion and acquired a special powerful equipment awarded as the winner's price for exclusive use with that class.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: Player Vs Non Player Character Only one player who was Touch Me with the World Champion job class was allow to exist in Álfheim.Overlord First Half Chapter 78: Gaiden Pandora's Actor There is also just one guild base in this world that contains 3000 levels of NPC Data Storage which is highest amount by far available. Trivia * This world has its own particular traits, but they often shared one similarity which is the fact that it is two to three times the size of Tokyo.Overlord First Half Chapter 1: Prologue Part 1 * Some guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown had once thought of trying to conquer one of the worlds in YGGDRASIL.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village * In a tournament battle consisting of only the World Champions as participants, the second-place champion of the overall tournament was the Álfheim's World Champion. * Outside such tournament, the World Champion of Álfheim lost to the World Champion of Helheim in physical combat between the two.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings References }} Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Nine Worlds